


Все для тебя

by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Doujinshi, Fandom Kombat 2020, Insecure Kei, M/M, Moving, Promises, Tokyo (City), Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020
Summary: Додзинси, 18 страниц, перевод с японского.Автор оригинала —wayayaОгромная просьба не публиковать фреймы с русским переводом ни на каких площадках. Даже если очень хочется.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Haikyuu Captains внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс 2020





	Все для тебя

[Читать додзинси на Imgur](https://imgur.com/a/ZYQmG93)


End file.
